finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 17
Herzlich willkommen zum 17. Part meines supertollen, wenn auch missionslastigen, Walkthroughs! ^-^ Heute werden wir eine Hauptmission abschließen, aber nicht die von Sazh, nein. Es geht um eine ganz andere, aber dennoch sehen wir 2 alte Freunde wieder :3 Der Tempel des Todes right|326px Da ihr ja bereits vor der Brücke zum Tempel stehen solltet, lauft direkt über jene Brücke hinein in den Tempel. Nun geht’s die Treppen hoch, um eine Szene auszulösen. Selbstverständlich ist Lumina auch hier anzutreffen, doch auch jemand anderes. Ein lilahaariger Mann mit tiefer Stimme. Na, klingelts? Genau! Gaius! Äh… Caius… Ich sollte weniger Tales of Xillia spielen *hust* Egal. Lightning dachte die ganze Zeit, dass Caius eigentlich tot sei, doch ehrlich gesagt wünscht sich Caius sogar den Tod. Hat der den Schuss nich gehört oder wie? Okay, Caius hatte n echt doofes Leben, ich gebs ja zu. Aber gleich sterben wollen? Oh man… Schon blöd, wenn man sich nicht selbst umbringen kann, wa? Jedenfalls ist dieser Tempel der Göttin nun der Schrein des Chaos. Dazu verliert Lightning hier auch noch ihre TP, je länger sie hier rumlatscht. Plus ihr befindet euch auf der untersten Ebene und müsst euch hochkämpfen. Toll, oder? ^-^ Find ich auch… nicht. Also, springt die Steine hoch, um in einen Gang zu kommen, welchem ihr am besten folgt, damit ihr Jul fast über den Haufen rennt. Aber nur fast. Und jetzt kapiert Lightning auch endlich, dass Jul diejenige war, die ihr bei der Ankunft in den Wildlanden zugesprochen hat. Jedenfalls lässt sie jetzt tolle Plattformen erscheinen, denen ihr jetzt besser folgt. Die nächste Jul bittet uns, Caius zu helfen. Okay… natürlich… wir sind ja das Mädchen für alles. Bei den Plattformen solltet ihr nun lieber runterspringen, um an der nördlichen Wand eine Inschrift zu finden. Kopiert sie und ihr erhaltet die Kopie des Etronomikons. Sprecht dann Jul an und folgt den Plattformen. Und so geht das jetzt immer weiter, den ganzen lieben langen Tempel. Ihr müsst mit irgendeiner Jul reden, dann die Plattformen hochklettern und anschließend kurz nem Weg folgen und Monster abschlachten. Kurze Orientierungshilfe: Sammelt das Buch der Geburt ein und lauft dann so lange weiter, bis Lumina bei einer Jul erscheint. Und so wies scheint, widersprechen sich die Juls immer. Manche wollen Caius‘ Erlösung, andere wollen ihn immer bei sich haben. Lauft nun weiter in den großen Raum mit den zahlreichen Steinen. An der hinteren Wand werdet ihr eine weitere Inschrift finden, welche ihr kopieren könnt. Ihr erhaltet dann die Kopie der Chaosschrift. Nach den nächsten Plattformen a la Jul findet ihr dann Aeroga St. 2. Jetzt geht’s weiter nach oben, bis eine weitere Szene ausgelöst wird. Es ist ein FMV mit Lights XIII-Uniform, wobei gezeigt wird, dass sie ins Chaos gerissen wird. Die Szene kennt ihr ja bereits aus dem Vorgänger. Und die Juls waren die bösen, die Light da reingerissen haben. Jul ist das unsichtbare Chaos… Gruselig, aber man kanns leider nicht ändern. Folgt erneut dem Weg und biegt rechts ab, um Polyment St. 2 zu finden. Wenn ihr jetzt weitergeht, gibt es kein zurück. Ein Caius der nicht sterben kann Dieser berüchtigte Caius aus der Überschrift sitzt auch schon brav auf seinem Thron. Er fragt, ob Light nicht vielleicht Rache an ihm nehmen will, doch sie verzichtet, Sie will nicht kämpfen, sondern nur das Chaos unter Kontrolle bringen. Doch was passiert? Natürlich, sie kämpfen trotzdem. Aber so kennt man die ja… left|150px Und als wenn er noch nicht genug hätte, wirft Caius noch eiskalt sein eigenes Schwert in seinen Körper… kippt aber nicht um. Typisch Caius halt. Doch Jul wird den Lilaschopf nie gehen lassen, denn sie war von Anfang an verflucht. Jul will keine Erlösung und Lightning sollte jetzt besser gehen. Doch ehe sie das kann, erscheint natürlich wieder Lumina. Is ja nix neues… Sie labert n bisschen rum und tadaa! Hauptmission abgeschlossen! Lightning geht nun aus dem Tempel heraus und Jul erscheint erneut. Sie meint, dass der Engel von Walhalla Lightning schon seit Ewigkeiten kennt. Und tatsächlich: Beim weißen Chocobo handelt es sich um Lightnings treuen Freund Odin. Ende gut, alles gut :) *Maximal-TP +120 *ATB-Balken +10 *Angriffskraft +56 *Magie +126 *Gegenstände +1 Nun müsst ihr nur noch Chaos‘ Rache einsammeln und Nocturne anlegen. Den Knochenbrecher kriegt dann der Dunkelritter. Und mehr gibt es in diesem Part nicht zu tun. Sazh‘ Mission beenden wir dann beim nächsten Mal. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern